Round One, Dot, Courtyard, Candlestick
by Ethelfreda
Summary: "Six people are playing a fanfic version of MFMM Cluedo. Murdoch Foyle has been murdered in Miss Fisher's House. We must discover the name of the murderer, the weapon and in which room the murder was committed. Every player must 'investigate' by writing a fic (100-1000 words). Each round, more and more clues can be crossed off their list. The first person to solve the mystery will


"Six people are playing a fanfic version of MFMM Cluedo. Murdoch Foyle has been murdered in Miss Fisher's House. We must discover the name of the murderer, the weapon and in which room the murder was committed. Every player must 'investigate' by writing a fic (100-1000 words). Each round, more and more clues can be crossed off their list. The first person to solve the mystery will write the story of Foyle's death and earn great praise for their cleverness. If you would like to play your own game please PM GameMaster19 for the rules and instructions."

MFMM Cluedo I Ethelfreda

Round 1, candlestick, courtyard, Dot

Jane loved going to the hospital with Mac. Spending a day with her mother's best friend was always fun and informative. The young woman enjoyed science almost as much as she enjoyed history, and she was trying to decide what to read when she went to Oxford in the next few years.

Mac offered to take Jane under her wing in order to give her a realistic look at the practice of medicine. She remembered the innocent girls in the Volunteer Aid Detachment. Many in the beginning envisioned changing cool clothes on the foreheads of gallant soldiers. But this vision was overwhelmed by the reality of war.

The horror that awaited these women was every bit as grim as that faced by the young soldiers in the trenches. It was savage, brutal, merciless, and inescapable. The largest majority of these women, even though they lacked training and skill, stuck it out. At first unwanted by the physicians and professional nurses, they watched, learned and performed better than anyone imagined they could. By the end of the war the 50,000 women and girls of the VAD had earned the respect of the nurses and physicians they worked with. It hardly needs to be said that the death toll of that nightmare war would have been far greater without these brave volunteers.

Mac remembered what awaited them, and the toll it took. She wanted Jane to know what she was getting into, so she accompanied the doctor on her rounds, observed in the operating rooms, and after an intensive training course, she became a real asset in the open clinic.

It had been a particularly interesting and busy day with Dr. Mac, and Jane was looking forward to a bath, dinner and a good read. As she opened the door, she noticed an odd quietness about the house. She called out, but no one answered. Just then, she heard the taxi pull up in front of the house. Not wanting to be in the house alone, she ran out and greeted Bert and Cec. Quickly she explained what happened, and they immediately told her to wait in the taxi until they returned.

The two red raggers were completely devoted to Miss Fisher's ward, and would never let any harm come to her. Cautiously they entered the house, checking first the parlor, then the dining room. Calling out they entered the kitchen from the dining room just as Mr. Butler entered from the rear door.

Good afternoon, Bert, Cec, greeted the affable butler. They strode to his side and retold Jane's story to him. Concern apparent in his face, he the checked the pantry, the larder, and the other rooms connected to his domain. Nothing. They went to the back of the house checking guest rooms, the library and Miss Fisher's office.

Next they went to the courtyard. It was there, on the floor they discovered the body of a man. Standing beside it stood Dot with a horrified look on her face, clutching a silver candlestick.

At just that moment, voices sounded from the front of the house. Jack and Phryne entered, Jane in their wake, worry evident on their faces Mr. Butler, hurried to meet them and explain what he and the boys discovered.

Jack and Phyne were soon standing in the beautiful courtyard that was now occupied by the corpse of Murdoch Foyle.

Good afternoon, Bert, Cec, greeted the affable butler. They strode to his side and retold Jane's story.

Next they went to the courtyard. It was there, on the floor they discovered the body of a man. Standing beside it stood Dot with a horrified look on her face, clutching a silver candlestick.

At just that moment, voices sounded from the front of the house. Jack and Phryne entered the house, Jane in their wake, and worry evident on their faces Mr. Butler, hurried to meet them and explain what he and the boys discovered.

Jack and Phyne were soon standing in the beautiful courtyard that was now occupied by the corpse of Murdoch Foyle.


End file.
